Almost death
by Mingo
Summary: The whole gang traped in a basment with a lunatic. What could be more fun?
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Eoin Colfer owns everyone in this story except the soon to be named psychopath *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Holly woke up in a strange room. Where am I is all she could manage to think. She knew she had been drugged to be brought here so she thought Artemis had captured here again. She looked up to see Artemis tied to a chair sleeping. She kept on looking and saw Foaly, Root, Butler, Juliet, and Frond. She knew none of them would have come on there own will. Soon everyone was waking up. Artemis groaned "Where is my cell phone?" Butler tried to move only to knock himself to the floor. "Is that you Holly?" said Juliet and Frond in unison. "Well DUH it's me, did you mistake me for Mulch Diggums?" she said in a disgusted way, "Artemis, who would want to kidnap all of us and bring us here?" He answered with a shrug "Am I supposed to know everything?" everyone then said "Yes!!!" Artemis soon tried to free himself from his chair. "Where is my belt? And my weapons?" said Holly. A strange voice from the black doorway said "I brought you all here. I tied you up. I took your weapons." Foaly said as bravely as he could "Who are you, you demented freak?" "You will know soon enough pony-boy. Now I have brought you here for a demonstration." "Oh, like a fashion show?" said Frond "No you blimp-head, I brought you here to show you just how things shall be done at LEP and the Fowl Manor." "Really?" interjected arty, "I thought you were just crazy. You can run too? How far?" he said mockingly. "Maybe you want a small demonstration then." Sharp tacks fell from the ceiling. "OUCH!!" said everyone. "Do you believe know?" the voice said, "Well do you? Or do I need to show you more?" WE BEILIEVE YOU! LET US GO!!" they said "Not yet, I'm not through with you." Everyone could almost see the psychopath smiling. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Who is the psychopath? Where are they? And what does the psychopath have to prove? 


	2. Aquantince

A/N: forget what I said about the psychopath belonging 2 Eoin Colfer, I changed my Ideas!!!! :-D *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* "So, no more demonstrations? Why ever not? Do you not like my demonstrations?" the psychopath asked. Butler, finally getting his bloody body off the ground said, "No more. Now who are you? Tell us or I will come and show everyone and then kill you." She laughed. "You can barely get off the ground, much less kill me. Fine, I'll show you. You people need to learn to be patient." She stepped out of the shadows. A tall, gangly girl stood there. Holly laughed "You brought us here on your own? HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!" A man, larger than Butler, stepped from the shadows. "I had Sean bring you here. Why would I have wanted to get all sweaty? Really, think people!!" Root, too pale for his nickname said, "What's your name? And where are we?" "I-am-Mallie-Salerno." said Mallie, "We-are-at-my- house-in-America,-understand?" she said slowly like she have to say every syllable slowly. "Why did you kidnap us?" said Foaly, "I know you want changes, but what kind? Less security? More money? Less wars?" Artemis chimed in, "More land? Food? Gifts?" Soon, she said, "All I want is money. My assistant here said I could get loads of money from you." Mulch Diggums stepped from the shadows. "Mulch? I'll kill you so help me!!" Holly and Root said together. All Artemis said was "How nice to see you mulch. Helping other humans take my gold now are you? You turned on me." *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* How much gold does Mallie want? Why is Root pale? And how did Mulch escape? 


	3. Leeches

A/N: I really need to write a different story, but I got some good reviews so I am going to keep writing! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* "Now that we are all acquainted, let's talk money. Mulch said that LEP has a good stash of money and the same about Artemis Fowl. I want money!!" Mallie said. All Holly could think of was how much she was like Artemis. Frond finally said "What's money? Or do you mean gold? That's what we use underground." Foaly said "Gold you bimbo!! That's what she wants!!!" Artemis was stunned. He wanted to be the only human to hit up fairies for gold. "No, I will not give in." "Oh, by the time I'm done, you'll wish you had." Was what she said. "Sean, open the floor please." The floor opened near them, "Now, as you might have guessed, the tank is home to some creatures. Not the normal kind, though. This tank is full of leeches. If you do not surrender your gold, I will have to drop you in there till you agree with me." Mallie smiled in an evil way. The Fairies quickly surrendered, because their bodies didn't have enough blood to survive in leeches for 30 seconds. Artemis held out, "You think leeches scare me? Man, are you twisted. Leeches can be killed like everything else." "Do you want to try?" said Mallie. "Yes, yes I do want to try." Was what Artemis said. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* A/N: Will Artemis, Butler, and Juliet survive? Please review!! 


	4. Plans

A/N: All characters except Mallie and Sean belong to Eoin Colfer. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ "Do you really want to do this?" Mallie said. "Well. um. I want to try rather than giving you money. How much do you want? How did you surpass LEP?" Mallie stared, "Are you getting chatty to save yourself, or because you like me?" "Um. Do I really have to answer that?" Artemis said. "YES!!! TELL ME NOW!! THIS COULD MEAN LIFE OR DEATH FOR YOU!!" "Oh," said Artemis, "then I was asking because I like you." "Really?" she said sarcastically pushing him farther, "You know, it you fall in there's noting that can save you. This tank is 1/3 water and 2/3 leeches." She moved the chair farther to the edge so it wobbled "Do you give in now? Or now?" she said. "Okay, I give in. You just have to come to the Fowl Manor to pick it up." He smiled evilly. He had a good plan. "Can I bring Sean?" she said nodding to her bodyguard. "Why ever not? Now, get us off these chairs!" *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* What is Artemis' plan? And how'd Mallie get so many leeches? 


	5. Plane

A/N: I don't own any of the characters other than Sean and Mallie. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Artemis knew he would have to say something soon. He couldn't stand the silence any longer. "How old are you?" "Old enough." Mallie said. She was having a hard time on the plane because she hated planes. He knew why she wasn't talking. She didn't want to say too much. "Well, I am 13, I live in Dublin, and I discovered the LEP." He said. Mallie jumped. She had forgotten about the LEP. Where they spying on her? She stayed quiet hoping she wouldn't sound like a crybaby. When she captured Artemis she didn't think of how cute he would be.  
Juliet and Mulch were in the back 'talking'. "If I didn't know better I'd say they were in love." She giggled. Artemis smiled. His captor could be nice occasionally. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ I feel tired. Time to get more sugar!! r/r!! 


	6. At the Fowl Manor

A/N: none of these characters are mine except for Mallie and Sean. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
When they had finally gotten to the Fowl Manor, Mallie decided it was time to rest. Showing that she wasn't stupid, Mallie put Artemis in a guest room with Sean watching the door, put Butler in the dungeon, and put Juliet and Mulch in the lounge. She sat in the computer room watching the monitors.  
After an hour of resting, Mallie moved everyone to the lounge. "Now, Artemis, I want $4 million. Butler will go get it I presume?" she said. "Yes, and I suppose Sean will have to go with him?" he said, while nodding at Sean. "Then we have everything settled." Mallie said, smiling in a way that reminded Butler very much of Artemis. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Yippee!!! I finished the 6th chapter!! Hooray!! 


End file.
